A Doll's Life
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Christy was just looking for an old picture when she stumbles upon a warp pipe. Curious she looks inside and falls in! She ends up in the world of Mario! To make matters worse, she bumps into an angry Magikoopa who turns her into a doll!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Mario series.

**AN: This idea was small at first, after playing Mario Party DS. Thanks to two friends, Awesome Rapidash and SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491, the idea got more fleshed out. Thanks guys!**

**This chapter is short because it's only a prologue.**

A young brunette groaned as she rummaged through her closet. She could feel the heat of the sun coming through her window as it shined on her back. She tried her best to ignore it as she tossed this and that all over her bedroom floor. Her mother had asked her to find an old picture of her, but no matter how long she seemed to search, she couldn't find it!

"It's got to be here somewhere," Christy murmured softly. "This is the last place it could be!" The girl looked over her shoulder at the mess all over the floor and she cringed a little. "I'll clean it up when I find it," she said as she crawled further into the closet, bumping into something cold and hard.

"Ow," she moaned, turning her head to see what she had bumped into. Her eyes widened when she saw a green, circular pipe sticking out of the floor. "What the… where did this pipe come from?"

Christy stood up and gazed at the pipe in wonder. She leaned forward, trying to see through the opening of the pipe. But, unfortunately, she leaned in a little too far, and with a scream, she fell in!

Her cries echoed around her as she continued to fall. She had a sick feeling in her stomach, wondering where in the world she was going to end up. After what felt like minutes of pointless falling, she felt a sharp turn and the next thing she knew, her momentum changed and she was now moving forward.

Finally, she could see some light, like at the end of the tunnel. Christy tumbled out of the pipe, landing face first on the grass. The girl looked up just in time to see the pipe disappearing! She wanted to tell it to wait, but she couldn't. She still felt that sick feeling in her tummy, and she had to wait for her stomach to settle before she could stand up.

Time passed, and Christy slowly pushed herself to her feet. The way the pipe left so suddenly reminded her a lot of something that happened in the Mario series. That's when an idea hit her. Most likely she was dreaming. She'd had video game-like dreams before, sometimes she even found herself looking like one of the characters. Thinking that it might wake her up, she pinched her hand, only to cry out in pain and to shake it a few times.

"This is impossible," she said slowly as she started to walk through the woods. "There is no way this can be real."

The sun's light poured through the tree branches, but for the most part it was pretty shady. The poor girl looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She kept telling herself over and over that she was dreaming, but the breeze she felt on her face reminded her that this was real.

However, as she was walking around, she failed to notice someone directly in front of her. He was just having one of those days. Because of it, he was pretty frustrated. And he was even more furious when a certain brunette bumped right into him!

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Christy gasped, staring at the man's back. He was draped in a blue robe and hat. "Forgive me! I should have been watching where I was going!"

The wizard spun around, pointing his wand at the girl. The brunette didn't have time to get out of the way and gasped as a spell hit her. Something was happening to her, and she was scared to find out what. She felt herself shrinking, and she could no longer move or even scream. When the spell was complete, instead of a human girl, a plush doll that resembled her appeared in her place.

"The next time you decide to rudely bump into someone, make sure that it's not a wizard!" the man told her angrily. Then he snapped his fingers and a small smile crossed his face. "I know! I'll sell you and use the money I'll get to buy ice cream. Maybe this day is going to be okay after all!" He reached down and picked Christy up, placing her in his pocket.

The little doll was horrified, but no matter what she did, she couldn't move or make a sound. All she could do was think to herself. She felt the wizard moving, but she didn't know where he was going. _"Please, don't!"_ the girl begged in her thoughts. _"Please don't sell me! I really didn't mean to bump into you!"_

The wizard reached his hand into his pocket, removed the doll and looked directly at her. "Quiet, girl! If you make too much of a racket in my head, I'll throw you away and be rid of you!"

Christy was startled to say the least. She didn't think that this wizard actually heard her thoughts! And for the first time, she was able to see that man's face. The doll was surprised to see a yellow face, and he was wearing glasses. His face wasn't human. She recognized him as a Magikoopa!

Satisfied by the doll's silence, the Magikoopa stuffed the doll back into his pocket and continued on his way.

* * *

It was easy to lose track of time when the little doll was trapped in someone's pocket. It could have been only a few minutes, but it felt like forever. Finally, she felt the Magikoopa's hand go around her as she was pulled out.

She found that they were now in a store that was filled with stuffed toys and plush dolls. The koopa wizard showed her to a toad with blue spots on top. "Hey, would you like to buy this cute human doll? It will only cost you 10 coins."

The toad looked at Christy very carefully and smiled to himself. "She is a cute doll. I'll take her." He opened the register and took out 10 coins handing it to the Magikoopa.

The wizard thanked the vendor for his generosity and handed Christy over to him. The koopa licked his lips, as he considered which flavor of ice cream he really wanted.

Christy wanted to call out to the Magikoopa, to tell him not to leave her and to change her back into a human. However, she knew it was useless. He didn't care for her at all, and she knew it. The bell over the door rang, revealing that the koopa wizard had left the store.

The toad smiled as he gazed at the doll admiringly. "It's not very often that I get human dolls. Especially ones with an outfit like hers. Don't worry, though. I'll find you a good home," he told her as he put her on display.

At hearing those words, Christy began to hope and wish that she really was dreaming. After all, she didn't know of any magic that can turn a person into a doll, even in the Mario world. But she knew it that wasn't true. The magic really worked on her, and she was now trapped as a plush toy.

And, thinking of her home, family and even her friends, made her feel very sad and homesick.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Mario series.

Time seemed to pass slowly in the wooden store. Each second felt like an eternity to the little plush doll. Christy couldn't move or talk, to show the sadness that she was feeling deep inside. As a toy, her expression couldn't change, as she appeared to be smiling.

All the little one could do was wait for someone to buy her. It wasn't what she wanted, but she knew she didn't have a choice. She was sure that she would be seen, as she was placed in the front, where she could be easily spotted.

The little bell over the front door rang, and a young blonde haired girl walked into the store. She smiled to herself as her blue eyes scanned the place, looking at the many plush dolls and stuffed animals. If Christy could gasp, she would have. Even though she was much younger than she remembered from the games, she was pretty sure she knew who this girl was. The crown on her head and her pink dress was a dead giveaway.

The toad vendor also saw the young girl enter the shop and was quite surprised, not to mention honored, to see her. "Princess Peach!" he called. He rushed toward the girl, even tripping over his feet, but he quickly got right back up. He waved his hand at the many dolls and stuffed animals in the store. "Are you interested in any one of these, your highness?"

"_I knew it,"_ Christy thought to herself as Peach's eyes scanned the store. _"She is Princess Peach! But, she looks younger than I expected her to."_

The Princess suddenly gazed at Christy and smiled. She placed her hands together, looking at her adoringly. "That doll is so cute! I think she looks adorable!"

"And you can have her, dear princess, for only 20 coins," the toad offered.

Peach smiled and took 20 coins out of her pocket, handing them over to the vendor. He smiled as he accepted the coins and picked Christy up. He grinned to himself, knowing that the Princess would take good care of the doll. He handed the doll over to the Princess, who looked really happy as she gazed at her new toy.

"Thank you very much," the young princess said politely as she turned and left the store.

* * *

Princess Peach smiled to herself as she walked into her room, carrying her new doll. The teenage girl could hear Toadsworth calling to her about dinner, but that wouldn't be for a couple more hours at least. She had plenty of time to play before then.

The Princess' room was nice and tidy, everything was in its proper place. She had a couple toys and stuffed animals, which she introduced Christy to. Afterwards, she played with her to her heart's content having a great time.

The brown haired doll had to admit that being played with was better than being alone. At least she was sort of doing something now; the Princess was just helping her move. Peach was just sitting down in order to play tea party with Christy when one of the toad retainers called the Princess down for dinner.

While the young Princess seemed disappointed, she just smiled and placed Christy on her bed. "I'll be back to play with you later," she promised. Then she walked over to the open doorway and closed the door behind her.

If the little doll could cry, she would. While Peach was good company, and left her less lonely, that didn't help her homesickness. She missed her family and friends even more than she did before. But, she knew that because she bumped into the Magikoopa, she would never see them again. She would be trapped in the form of a doll forever.

The sun had finished setting by the time Peach returned to the room. She smiled happily to herself as she walked over to her dresser and took out a pink nightgown. She was still grinning when she finished changing clothes, thinking that she would play with her new little doll some more before going to bed.

A small sigh was suddenly heard in the room. It didn't come from Peach, so it startled the Princess. She looked around, trying to figure out where it came from. "Who's there?"

A confused female voice answered not long later. "No one is here but us."

Peach glanced at her bed, where it sounded like the voice came from. A gasp escaped her lips as she walked toward her bed. "Oh my!"

A look of surprise would have filled Christy's face, if she could change her expression. "Y… you can hear me?!"

The teenage Princess nodded slowly. "Yes, I can. Are you a ghost?" she questioned, hoping she didn't sound nervous.

"No, I'm not a ghost," Christy answered carefully.

"Then what are you?" the Princess asked, getting on her knees so only her head could be seen above the mattress.

"Well, I used to be a human girl… and I was changed into a doll."

Another gasp escaped the Princess' lips as she reached out and gently grabbed Christy. "Really? Is that true? Oh, you poor thing… if I had known…"

"It's okay," Christy answered holding up her left hand. "You didn't know…" The doll trailed off, and then tried to move her other hand. She was absolutely shocked. _"I can move now too!"_ she thought in surprise. She had struggled to talk and move for hours and she had been unsuccessful. She quickly glanced out the window and noticed that it was dark outside. Did the darkness have something to do with it?

Princess Peach stood up and then sat down on her bed, setting the doll down on her lap. "How did you become a doll?"

The doll sighed and lowered her head. "I bumped into a wizard… a Magikoopa, and he had a really bad day from the look of it. I apologized, but he turned me into a doll anyway. Then he sold me to the vendor that sold me to you."

"You poor thing," Peach said softly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know," Christy answered quietly. "I want to be human again, but that might be impossible. And, I can't do much as a doll." She leaned to her right as best she could to look out the window again, then gazed back at Peach. "I've wanted to tell you since you bought me, but I couldn't before now."

"I understand," Peach said with a nod of her head. The she looked thoughtful. "Excuse me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Princess Peach Toadstool, but you can call me Peach."

"And, I am Christy," the doll replied. At first, she felt better that she was able to talk and move. But then she was hit with a wave of homesickness. Even talking with Peach now didn't seem to help. She lowered her head, wishing she could cry. But because of her new form, she couldn't shed a single tear.

A concerned look crossed the blonde haired Princess' face at the doll's sudden silence. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Christy confessed as she shook her head. "I just thought of my home again, of my family and friends there. I miss them so much, and they must be worried about me."

Peach gazed at the doll sadly, feeling sorry for her. "I may not know what it's like to be a plush doll, but I know what it's like to be taken away from your home and missing everyone. It's a horrible feeling."

Christy didn't bother asking the Princess what she meant. She figured that she knew already. It had been revealed that in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time that Princess Peach had been captured by Bowser ever since she was very young. She was a baby in fact.

The doll brought her plush hand to her eyes to wipe away pretend tears. Peach sighed as she watched Christy do that. "I can't replace your family or your home. However, I'm going to help you. I'm going to make sure you can get back home again!"

Christy looked up gratefully, but couldn't change her expression to show that. "You mean it? Thank you, Peach."

"You're welcome, Christy," Peach said gently. "I'm pretty sure you do not wish for me to play with you anymore."

"Not right now," Christy agreed. "But earlier, it wasn't too bad. I mean, it's so boring when you can't move and all."

Peach gazed at the doll with interest and continued to talk to the doll, even though it was getting past her bedtime. She was pretty sure Toadsworth would be here any minute to tell her that she needed to go to sleep. But she was curious about the little doll.

However, she had no idea where this curiosity would lead her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Mario series.

**AN: Finally I get around to updating this story! I want to say thank you to Data Seeker, who provided me with a small draft that I can work off of!**

Princess Peach snuggled under the covers on her bed. She was curled up into a ball and was sleeping like a sweet, baby girl. Christy on the other hand wasn't nearly as lucky. She was lying down next to the sleeping Princess with her blank eyes staring up at the ceiling.

The plush doll sighed softly and sat up. She had been trying to sleep for a few hours now and was unsuccessful. "I guess I don't need sleep, since I'm a doll now," she said quietly to herself so she wouldn't wake the young girl. "Hm… I probably don't need to eat either. And there must be more things I can't experience anymore too."

Bored out of her mind, Christy slowly pushed herself to her feet, and tried to balance herself on the wobbly bed. Peach moaned softly and twitched, which caused the little doll to freeze. She didn't want to wake this little girl, who was more like a giant to Christy now. The young Princess turned over and began to snore softly.

Christy sighed with relief and placed a plush hand on her chest. That was stressful, but her frozen smiling face did not truly reflect how she felt. "That was close," she murmured.

Turning her attention away from the sleeping girl, she headed toward the edge of the bed and looked over the side. As soon as she did however, she quickly pulled herself back and shivered. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always been afraid of heights. If she was a human, such a drop wouldn't be a problem. But things were different now that she was a doll. At this size, it was quite the drop!

It was then that a thought occurred to the girl. She didn't need to sleep, and most likely she didn't need to eat either. That was because she was a doll now. But what about pain?

She slowly crawled back to the edge of the bed, gazing down at the hard floor below. Nervously she pushed herself forward until she tumbled over the side. She landed with a soft thump, face first on the ground. But she was amazed to discover that she hardly felt a thing!

Christy got to her hands and knees and slowly pushed herself back on her feet again. She was still nervous about her situation, but being a doll did have its good points. Not being able to feel a lot of pain is a plus, as long as she didn't hit anything sharp.

The girl looked toward the door to Peach's room, and discovered that it was open. "I wonder what Peach's home is like," she said, burning with curiosity. "I'm sure I can get back before Peach wakes up too," she added confidentially.

The doll walked to the door on her plush feet, being careful not to make a sound. It was a good thing that the Princess' room was clean, or there would have been a higher chance at bumping into things. When she reached the door, she slowly poked her head out to see if the coast was clear.

From what the little doll could see, there wasn't anyone nearby. With a nod of her head, Christy ventured out of Peach's room. She had always wondered what the castle was like, since the games kept changing how it looked on the inside.

The lanterns hanging on the walls provided just enough light to see, and Christy's feet didn't make too much noise on the red carpet. Though she had to admit, it was taking a long time to walk down this hallway. Well, that was all because she was smaller now and couldn't step very far.

The brown haired doll took her time as she walked, as she didn't have a particular destination in mind. And even if she did, she wouldn't exactly know how to get there. Eventually she came to a fork in the hallway, one leading in front of her, and the other going toward her right.

"Hm… which way should I go?" she asked herself as she looked down each path. Both hallways looked exactly the same to her, because she still couldn't see very much, besides what little light the lanterns gave off. With a shrug of her shoulders, she turned to her right and started going that way.

After a few steps, she thought she could hear something coming closer. The sounds were louder than what she expected, and it sounded like it was going be upon her any second now! In a panic, the doll quickly jumped to the side just as a toad guard ran by. Because he was moving so quickly, the rush of wind he left behind knocked her into the wall.

The plush doll groaned as she slipped to the floor. "Geez… he sure was in a hurry… was he late for something at this time of night?" Christy pushed herself back up and dusted herself off with her plush hands.

"I have to be more careful," Christy murmured to herself as she continued forward.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of searching, Christy finally came across something that interested her; the castle library. She loved to read back home, whether it was books or a game she was playing. But that wasn't the reason she wanted to do some reading this time.

"Maybe I can find a way to change myself back!" the doll exclaimed as she looked at the many bookshelves that were more like mountains to her due to her size. As she looked at them all, she felt herself getting discouraged. "But how am I going to find it?" she questioned, wishing she could frown.

Christy walked over to the nearest bookshelf and looked up. It was so tall, she couldn't see the top of it. There were many books on the shelves, all tucked away in their rightful places. If she was going to try looking at these books, she was going to have to climb up. The only question was how?

The little doll looked around the library, but she couldn't see anything that she could use like a rope. And even if she did find something, it would be impossible to tie something with her plush hands. She sighed softly to herself before looking back at the bookcase, where she saw the bottom shelf. It wasn't that far off the ground!

Christy moved over toward the shelf and climbed on top of it, looking at the big books that lined the shelves. Placing her hands on the binding of the nearest book, she started to push as hard as she could. It was difficult, and after a while, she wasn't sure she could do it because it didn't go anywhere at first. But she gasped in delight when she felt the book move forward! She stumbled a little, as she wasn't prepared for it, but she quickly found her balance and continued pushing.

Finally the book fell off of the shelf, making a sound as it hit the ground. At first, Christy was afraid that someone had heard the noise, and waited for a bit to see if anyone would come. When no one did, she let out a relieved sigh. She quickly climbed off of the shelf and over to the fallen book, which didn't even open. Now came another tricky part she didn't think about; opening the book.

The brown haired doll placed her hands on the corner of the book, and began to tug as hard as she could on the cover. She tried many different spots as she attempted to open the book, but she had very little success. If she was a human girl, her face would have reddened from the effort and her hands would have gotten really sore. But as she was a doll now, that didn't happen at all.

"It's no use," Christy groaned as she lowered her hands. "I just can't do it. It's too heavy for me." It was then she remembered something. The library was just as dark as the hallways right now, with only some light provided by lanterns. Even if she had managed to open up the book, she probably wouldn't have been able to read it anyway.

"Maybe I should wait until tomorrow morning and come back with Peach," the doll murmured. "She should have no problem opening and reading the books. However, there is one problem… how do I get back to her room from here?"

* * *

Christy wandered down the many hallways lost and confused. She had no idea how she got to the library before, and it was clear that she didn't know the way back. The doll walked on and on, wondering if she passed by this hallway on the way, or if she was getting even more lost than she already was.

"I should have just asked Peach to give me a tour sometime," the brown haired doll said to herself. "That would have been so much easier."

"Who said that?" a male voice questioned nearby.

Christy froze in her tracks when she heard the voice. This wasn't good! Someone was coming! _"What do I do?"_ the doll thought as she could hear loud footsteps getting closer. For a while, she panicked, not knowing what to do. After making a motion like she was taking a deep breath, though she didn't need to breathe, a thought came to her. _"Of course, I'm a doll now! I should just act like it!"_

Quickly the doll fell to the ground and tried to be motionless. She was like that during the day after all. It shouldn't be that hard right? Someone stopped by the little doll, looking around. "That's weird," the toad murmured. "I could have sworn I heard something."

Christy did her best to keep silent when she felt the toad's foot on her plush leg, but she gasped instead. The guard heard her cry and looked down to the little doll on the ground. Curiously he moved his foot and bent down to pick her up.

"A doll? What is it doing here?" he asked as he brought the plush toy close to his face. He looked the doll over carefully and smiled to himself. "Ah, you must be the new doll that the Princess bought. She must have been sneaking around the castle with you, maybe even having a midnight snack or something. I should get you back to her before she worries."

Christy felt relief flood into her little plush body. The toad guard was going to take her back to the Princess' room! That was perfect! All she had to do was act like a doll until she got back there. That shouldn't be a problem right?

For the most part, the trek back to Peach's room was uneventful. Some guards stopped him to ask where he was going, and he would quickly explain before going on his way. The toad guard also pondered about the voice he heard. Then he laughed to himself.

"I wonder if that voice I heard came from you. Nah, that can't be it. After all, you are a doll. And dolls can't speak."

Christy shook her head without even thinking about it. "Yeah, well, you need to watch where you put your feet. I may be a doll, but that doesn't mean I want your foot on me."

A startled gasp from the guard and he lifted the little doll up to his face. It was then Christy realized that she blew her cover. She wasn't supposed to say that out loud! "W… was that you?"

The doll nodded, knowing that she couldn't deny the fact that she gave herself away. "Yep, that was me."

The guard dropped the brown haired doll and shook his head. "N… no way!"

Christy groaned a little as she landed flat on her back. "Yes way," she murmured as she pushed herself back up to her feet. "Would you be careful? I'm a doll, but I really don't like falling from high places."

"I can't believe this," the toad said surprised. "I… I have to be dreaming this!"

Christy looked up at the toad guard as an idea came to mind. "Yeah, that's right. You're dreaming! You must have fallen asleep at your post or something."

"Oh, man, what I'm going to do?" the guard gasped when he heard the plush doll say that. "The captain will have my hide if he sees me sleeping at my post!"

"Oh, don't worry! I have an idea!" the little doll answered, placing her plush hand on her chest. "I bet if you were to go to sleep in this dream, you will wake up! If you do that before the captain sees you, I doubt there would be any trouble!"

The toad considered the doll's words for a moment, and then he nodded his head. "Yeah, you're probably right!"

"Good! Oh, but before you close your eyes, can you tell me the way to Peach's room? I really need to get back there."

The guard nodded. "Sure, why not? It is just a dream right? Keep going straight and turn right at the corner, and then left when you reach the end of the hall."

"Thanks!" Christy said gratefully as she spun around and ran off.

The toad watched as the little plush doll dashed out of sight and he slowly closed his eyes. "A talking doll… now that could only happen in a dream."


End file.
